


What did the Fox say?

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Many speculate about how Fox got his name. The truth is known to a few, and is certainly less glamorous than rumours.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	What did the Fox say?

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to go with that title.
> 
> Original post where I wrote this [here](https://marloviandevil.tumblr.com/post/619831084616679425/hi-would-it-be-okay-to-request-fox-for-the)

CC-1010 was already sick and tired of whatever Jango Fett was saying. They knew all that. And even as Jango Fett was pacing closer, CC-1010 sighed, which earned him a cocked eyebrow and the famed Unimpressed Look. Not that he could care any less.

"What was that, Cadet...?"

CC-1010 didn't look up and, in a fit of suicidal spite, grumbled that he gave no fucks.

"Don't think I caught your name entirely."

CC-1010 was fucked. Truly, completely fucked all the way to the Core. Fett's tone was way too smooth for someone who didn't hear. He could hear the faint sound of his batchmates snickering. He would get them. Later.

Problem was that Fett did not tolerate bullshit and it was not the first time CC-1010 would be caught abusing languages. 

Think fast think fast- "Fox, sir."

Jango was smirking, faintly, but smirking. "Indeed. I knew I misheard it the first time, _Fox_." He knew. That was all the confirmation Fox needed.

He resisted the urged to melt - or throttle Wolffe, who was openly mocking him in utter silence behind Fett's back - and kept his composure for the rest of the session. He will have his revenge. One day.


End file.
